


le petit mort

by fardareismai



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie (Prompts from the blog that I have fulfilled) [6]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Outlander missing scene, Smut, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about some good old fashioned Jamie/Claire smut? I don't really have a specific prompt, just in the mood for a little romp in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le petit mort

_Outlander_ , Chapter 17, Pgs 206-207

> _He reached out and touched my lower lip, barely brushing the edge.  “ **It starts out the same, but then, after a moment,** ” he said, speaking softly, “ **suddenly it’s as though I’ve a living flame in my arms.** ”  His touch grew firmer, outlining my lips and caressing the line of my jaw.  “ **And I want only to throw myself into it and be consumed.** ”_
> 
> _I thought of telling him that his own touch seared my skin and filled my veins with fire.  But I was already alight and glowing like a brand.  I closed my eyes and felt the kindling touch move to cheek and temple, ear and neck, and shuddered as his hands dropped to my waist and drew me close._

I gasped as he kissed me.  For all I seemed to be glowing, still he blazed and burned me.  In some dim recess of my mind, I thought I should check that his touch did not blister me, but in the moment all I could thing of was having his hands on me again.

“ **Ah, mo duinne,** ” he mumbled against my mouth as I arched against him, the touch of his hands, even through my thick gown, inflaming me.  


He moved to lay me back into the grass, but I had other ideas and pushed back against him.  Jamie tore his mouth away from mine and looked at me in surprise, but something in my face must have reassured him, for his eyes took on that dark interest with which I was growing more acquainted by the day.  It was the look of a scientist- a scholar- learning something new and fascinating in his chosen field, and I found it flattering that this clever mind had chosen me- my body and my pleasure- as his area of study.

Jamie made a low sound of pleasure as I pushed him back on the grass, a slow, smug smile making its way across his face.  The lad thought he knew what I was about as I began to excavate under his kilt, and I felt a small amusement knowing that I would very shortly wipe that knowing look off his face.

He was warm, as he always was, and his cock, flush with blood, seemed a blazing brand.  He closed his eyes in cat-like pleasure as I stroked him, but his eyes went wide as I moved.

He’d expected me to take him into my mouth as I had done before.  As I moved over him, pushing my skirts aside and straddling him, he opened his mouth as though to ask a question.

I stopped his question with my body, sinking down onto him, and we both gasped at the novelty of the feeling.  For all that we had made love a dozen times in various ways over the two days of our marriage, this was new.

“ **A Dhia** ,” he gasped as I shifted, drawing him deeper.  

His hands went automatically to my hips, and I wasn’t sure whether he intended to hold me still or to help me move.  In either case, he seemed unsure and so I ignored whatever instructions he wanted to give and moved of my own accord, slowly, deeply.  I wanted him badly, but with more experience and knowledge than he had, I could keep things measured and slow where he was still learning.  


“ **Claire** ,” he said, his voice breathless and high, pleading with me.  


I picked up my speed just a touch, still not as fast as his hands urged, not as fast as he was used to, but faster.  My thighs burned with the exercise, and I reveled in my power over him.

After what seemed a long time, Jamie shifted as though to flip us over, but I laid a hand on his chest to still him.  “ **Stay** ,” I said, my voice too a breathy gasp.  “ **Stay and let me… please.** ”

He stilled under me, but he moved his hands from my hips to the lacing of my bodice, loosening it to free my breasts to his hands.  I would not lean down for him to take my breast into his mouth, but his hands squeezed and massaged, his thumbs rasping over my nipples and making me gasp.

I increased my speed again.

“ **Claire** ,” he groaned.  “ **God, Claire… you must… I canna…** ”  


I took one of his hands from my breast and brought it to the point where we were joined, the centre of my pleasure.

“ **There** ,” I choked out, as his fingers brushed the spot.  “ **Just there.  Gentle.** ”  


And he was.  His fingers stroked me like a kitten and within moments I was there, standing at the peak and looking off into eternity.

“ **Jamie** ,” I cried, and he touched me again, sending me over the edge into the depths of his blue eyes.


End file.
